1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a switch control unit for controlling an automatic power-off function thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect the personal safety of users, computer server systems are required to automatically power-off when the computer server system is physically opened by a person. A conventional computer server system often includes multiple standard servers mounted in a server cabinet, and a side door mounted on one side of the server cabinet. When the side door of the computer server system is opened by a user, the computer server system automatically powers off, thereby protecting the user's personal safety.
However, for professional staff such as maintenance engineers, having the computer server system automatically power off when the side door is opened is inconvenient. This is because for many or most maintenance operations, power is required to carry out the operation. As a result, the work efficiency of such professional staff may be greatly diminished.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.